EXAMEN CORPOREL
by sasunaru-doujins
Summary: Quand Naruto se plaint d'une douleur aux testicules, Kiba lui conseille de consulter un urologue mais le problème n'est-il pas plus profond ? Sasuke Uchiha fera en sorte de le découvrir et Naruto l'encouragera. OS SasuNaru


Assis dans la salle d'attente avec Kiba, Naruto attendait que Mikoto Uchiha, meilleure urologue de Konoha le reçoive. Ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il avait mal aux testicules mais il n'avait pas trouvé le temps d'aller consulter un médecin dans sa ville. Aujourd'hui, il état en vacance chez son ami et ce dernier l'avait obligé à prendre rendez-vous avec une spécialiste. Il était assez mal à l'aise d'exposer son problème mais Kiba l'avait réprimandé de ne pas se soucier assez de son appareil génital. Chose la plus importante dans la vie d'après le châtain.

\- Monsieur Uzumaki ? interpella la secrétaire

\- Oui, répondit Naruto en levant.

\- Mr Uchiha va vous recevoir.

Naruto marqua un temps d'arrêt.

\- Mr ? Je croyais que c'était une femme qui devait me recevoir.

\- Mme Uchiha est en vacances, c'est donc son fils qui assure ses consultations jusqu'à son retour.

La secrétaire le laissa se rasseoir et patienter encore quelques minutes.

Kiba rigola devant la mine dépitée de son vieil ami.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle …

\- Oh que si ! Tu n'as pas couché depuis des semaines à cause de ton problème donc tu dois être chargé à bloc.

\- La ferme.

\- Mec, j'espère qu'il est moche sinon-

\- Monsieur Uzumaki ? coupa une voix suave

A cette voix, Naruto releva les yeux vers un homme approchant de la trentaine. Habillé d'un slack bleu et un colle roulé de la même couleur qui moulait légèrement son corps, Naruto maudit Kiba de l'avoir embarqué la dedans.

Le médecin se présenta en tendant une main qu'ils serrèrent avant de le suivre dans son bureau. Kiba en profita pour lui glisser à l'oreille de ne pas bander quand il se fera tripoter et le blond lui répondit avec un coup de coude dans les cotes.

\- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Je vais d'abord vous posez quelques questions puis je ferais un examen corporel.

L'Inuzuka retint difficilement un fou rire pendant que Naruto lui jeta un regard assassin. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de venir avec son ami et surtout pourquoi fallait-il que Mme Uchiha soit en vacance et surtout qu'elle est donnée naissance à une créature aussi sublime ?

\- Depuis combien de temps avez-vous mal ?

\- Quelque mois, je ne sais pas combien de temps exactement.

\- Uniquement aux testicules ?

\- Principalement.

\- Principalement ?

\- Ça arrive que la douleur se répande dans mon pénis.

\- Autre part ?

\- Non.

\- Tu n'avais pas mal au cul, la dernière fois ? intervint Kiba.

Naruto le fusilla du regard pendant que le doc haussa un sourcil.

\- La prostate ? demanda le médecin.

\- Oui mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ai un rapport.

\- Mec, tu m'as dit que tu n'as pas pût t'asseoir pendant presque 2jours et je te rappelle que tu pratiques depuis assez longtemps pour plus que ça te fasse mal quand on te la met.

Naruto voulut l'empêcher d'en dire d'avantage mais c'était déjà trop tard. Il le maudit sur trois générations.

\- Bah quoi ? C'est un médecin, tu ne dois rien cacher ! Imagine qu'il passe à coté de quelque chose et que tu la perdes ? s'indigna le brun en parlant de son pénis

\- On va faire en sorte de ne pas en arriver là, indiqua le spécialiste. Mais votre ami a raison, je suis le seul à pouvoir dire s'il y a un rapport alors dite moi tout.

Naruto hocha positivement la tête et le médecin l'invita à prendre place sur le fauteuil d'examen dans une petite pièce adjacente.

\- Je vous laisse retirer votre pantalon et sous vêtement.

Le blond s'exécuta pendant que l'urologue enfila des gants en latex et prit place sur un tabouret à coté de lui. De son coté Kiba mima des gestes déplacés.

\- Dégage ! lui ordonna Naruto à bout de nerf.

Déjà qu'il avait terriblement honte mais si en plus son seul soutient faisait tout pour le déstabilisé, il n'allait pas s'en sortir. En plus, il devait s'assurer de ne pas réagir aux attouchements de cet homme et ça, il n'était pas sûr de réussir. Il avait choisit Mme Uchiha, pas seulement parce que c'était la meilleure mais aussi parce que c'était une femme. Il n'était pas attiré par la gente féminine donc aucun risque de bander même après autant de temps d'abstinence

\- Tu es sûr ? se moqua Kiba.

Naruto hésita une seconde. Peut-être que s'il restait, il aurait moins de mal à se retenir.

\- Je vous prierais de sortir de mon bureau si vous n'êtes pas capable de restez sérieux, lança le médecin.

\- J'ai compris…

XxX

\- ça va être un peu froid.

Naruto n'eut pas besoin de penser à autre chose pour rester au repos, le gel qu'étala l'urologue sur ses bourses et son pénis le glaça. Ce dernier prit une sonde qu'il posa d'abord sur ses testicules, il appuya un peu fort et dirigea son regard sur un écran. Le blond était incapable de déchiffrer ce qu'il voyait et ça l'inquiéta quand il vit le médecin agrandir l'écran en appuyant d'avantage avec la sonde pour mieux voir. L'objet se déplaça sur son sexe.

\- Vous avez mal pendant que vous uriniez ?

\- Ça m'est déjà arriver.

\- Pendant vos rapports ?

\- Oui.

\- Tous ou seulement quelqu'un ?

\- En toute honnêteté, la première fois que j'ai eu mal c'était pendant un rapport et je n'ai pas osé réessayer après.

\- Est-ce que vous avez essayé tout seul ?

\- Non plus. Pourquoi ?

\- Ça aurait été bien de savoir si c'était à chaque rapport et si ça venait de vos partenaires ou si même quand vous pratiquez ce plaisir en solitaire, vous vous faisiez mal.

L'urologue retira la sonde et lui tendit du papier.

\- Je vous laisse vous essuyez, je vais vérifier votre prostate maintenant.

Naruto bloqua sur son sexe qu'il nettoyait et il reporta son regard sur son vis-à-vis qui éloignait l'écran. Rien que de penser aux doigts du brun dans son corps, cela lui provoqua des frissons de partout. Ce n'était pas un obsédé mais il fallait se mettre à sa place. Célibataire endurci et audacieux avec une vie sexuelle épanouie jusqu'à ce petit problème. Il se retrouvait avec un médecin à faire sortir du placard tous les hétéro du monde donc autant dire qu'il était vraiment dans la merde. Cette consultation allait mal finir.

XxX

\- Détendez-vous sinon je risque de vous faire mal.

\- J'essaye.

\- Pas assez. Ça ne devrait pourtant pas être un problème d'après ce que j'ai compris.

\- Conn- Aah, hurla Naruto. Non mais vous êtes malade ?!

Furieux, Naruto avait envie de cracher à la face de son médecin. Ce connard venait d'enfoncer deux doigts dans son anus sans aucune délicatesse. Il avait essayé de se détendre mais la peur de bander l'avait crispé.

\- Vous aviez qu'à m'écouter.

\- J'ai compris que vous n'êtes pas de se bord là mais-Aie ! s'exclama le blond. Mais vous pouvez y aller doucement quand même.

\- Mon orientation sexuelle n'a rien à voir là dedans, je vous avais dit de vous détendre.

\- Je voudrais bien vous y voir à ma place… En tout cas- merde, ça fait mal ! C'est sûr que vous êtes hétéro, vous ne savez vraiment pas vous y prendre.

S'agrippant de part et d'autre du fauteuil, Naruto ne s'inquiétait plus du tout de bander sous les tortures de son urologue jusqu'à, qu'une caresse bien placé sur sa prostate lui envoie des décharges électriques dans tout son corps et surtout dans son entrejambe. Il laissa échapper un gémissement.

\- On dirait que je sais mieux m'y prendre comme ça, souffla le brun en regardant le pénis de son patient prendre vie.

Naruto n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, qu'une seconde caresse lui fit fermer les yeux et basculer la tête en arrière. Un autre gémissement franchit ses lèvres.

\- Suis-je plus gay à votre goût maintenant ?

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et plongea dans les onyx de son médecin. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être choqué de l'attitude de ce dernier ou s'il devait en rire mais restant fidèle à lui-même il décida de le provoquer.

\- Vous êtes à mon goût depuis le début. Hétéro ou pas.

\- C'est votre tempérament ou la situation qui vous fait agir de la sorte ?

\- Avec lequel ai-je le plus de chance de vous attirez ?

L'Uchiha ne répondit pas mais un rictus amusé fit son apparition. Il retira ses doigts et Naruto ressentit un léger vide.

\- Vous devez avoir une inflammation de votre canal déférent.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sûr ?

\- Je l'aurais été si vous vous étiez touché ou si vous aviez refait l'amour après les premiers symptômes. Je vais vous prescrire des anti-inflammatoires et vous reviendrez me voir dans deux semaines. Si ça ne va toujours pas, il faudra faire une radio.

\- Ecoutez, je ne suis pas de Konoha et il n'est pas question que je remette les pieds chez un urologue. Je n'ai rien contre vous mais j'aimerais garder le peu d'amour propre qu'il me reste alors cette consultation sera la première et la dernière.

Naruto ne le laissa pas protester et enchaîna, une main empoignant son sexe à demi érigé.

\- On va faire en sorte que vous soyez sûr et que nous n'ayons pas besoin de nous revoir.

Sur ces mots, il entama de long vas et viens. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour faire tendre son désir au maximum.

\- Arrêtez ça, Mr Uzumaki, lui ordonna le médecin.

\- Ne soyez pas aussi coincé Uchiha-sensei, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais imaginé prendre un client sur ce fauteuil ?

Le brun ne répondit pas mais aux yeux noirs remplis d'un désir non dissimulé, Naruto sût qu'il ne lui faudrait pas grand chose avant de faire céder ce bel homme.

\- Vous savez que je pourrais perdre mon travail et mon droit d'exercer si cela se savait ?

\- Une chance alors que nous soyons que tout les deux dans cette pièce et que nous garderons tout ça pour nous.

\- …

\- Laissez moi réaliser votre fantasme sensei, susurra le blond en se masturbant de plus en plus vite.

Naruto regarda l'urologue s'approcher doucement de lui et venir reprendre sa place sur le tabouret à ses cotés. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de faire des avances à ce médecin ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient vraiment faire l'amour ensemble et ne jamais se revoir ? Comme un coup d'un soir sauf que là, on était en plein jour et que la carrière d'un homme était en jeu. La situation était dangereuse mais tellement excitante.

Naruto se concentra sur les attouchements qu'il se prodiguait et ne put retenir d'avantage des grimaces de douleurs. Depuis qu'il avait commencé, il avait mal mais il voulait être crédible devant le brun alors il était passé au dessus.

\- ça fait mal, avoua-t-il.

\- Essayez autrement.

\- Montrez moi.

Naruto le provoqua une fois de plus. Il en avait marre d'avoir mal depuis des mois, il voulait enfin ressentir du plaisir et espérait que cet homme réussisse à trouver la solution à son problème.

Sa main toujours sur son sexe, il vit celle blanche de son urologue entourer la sienne. Ce dernier déplaça la prise sur son pénis et reprit les vas et viens, main toujours emprisonnée dans l'autre.

De petits gémissements de bien être s'échappèrent de sa gorge, c'était enfin agréable mais ce n'était pas suffisant, il voulait plus et il savait comment l'obtenir.

\- Vous devriez peut- mmh être revérifier m- Aah prostate, haleta Naruto.

Il perçu deux doigts à son anus et se détendit aussitôt, laissant ces deux intrus pénétrer son corps.

Malgré le bien que lui procurait la première main, la deuxième le renvoya dans le mal. Naruto se plaignit car l'homme savait où toucher pour le rendre fou, il l'avait fait quelque minute plus tôt, mais il ne le faisait plus.

\- Sensei, supplia-t-il.

En un effleurement, ses couinements de douleurs se transformèrent en gémissement de plaisir. Après un traitement plus que plaisant pour le blond, le médecin le ramena un peu sur terre.

\- Dans les semaines à venir, guidez vos partenaires pour qu'ils vous touchent comme je suis en train de le faire, ça vous évitera d'avoir mal.

Naruto hocha positivement la tête. Il observa le visage impassible de l'homme en face de lui mais un bout de langue léchant la fine lèvre inférieure lui indiqua que l'envie était toujours là et une idée germa dans son esprit.

\- Et s'ils veulent me sucer ?

L'urologue le fixa intensément cherchait à savoir s'il avait bien compris la demande. Pour l'aider, le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieur et tendit sa main qu'il posa sur la nuque pâle. Il pressa doucement mais il n'en fallut pas plus à son vis-à-vis pour fondre sur son membre.

Il redoutait le contact mais contre toute attente, son amant ne lui fit absolument pas mal. Il retira sa deuxième main de son sexe pour laisser l'espace libre à la bouche rosé du spécialiste.

Ce dernier fit de même avec sa main et le lécha sur toute sa longueur puis s'attarda un peu sur ses testicules avant de goûter à son gland.

Naruto sentit la langue experte s'insérer dans le bout de l'urètre mais il se crispa, signalant sa douleur.

Pour se faire pardonner le doc embrassa le gland puis le prit complètement en bouche.

Rapidement Naruto l'arrêta, à contre cœur, pour ne pas jouir dans sa bouche.

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous avez tout bien compris Mr Uzumaki ?

A nouveau, le patient se mordit la lèvre.

\- Peut-être… Que vous devriez me remontrer une dernière fois. Tout en même temps.

\- Ça serait plus judicieux, affirma le brun.

Le médecin reprit les caresses sur sa prostate qu'il avait arrêtées pour le sucer. Il attrapa délicatement la verge tendue et reprit ses vas et viens auquel il rajouta sa bouche et sa langue.

Toutes ses stimulations eu raison de Naruto, il se laissa complètement tomber contre le siège du fauteuil. Il agrippa le bord au dessus de sa tête d'une main et enfouit l'autre dans les cheveux noirs de son amant.

\- Oh putain de merde !

L'exclamation sortit du cœur quand il sentit l'orgasme le submerger. Il resserra ses prises et souleva les hanches pour s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la cavité buccale du spécialiste et savourer une jouissance sans douleur.

Il reposa ses hanches sur le fauteuil et apprécia que le brun le laisse reprendre ses esprits avant de se retirer. Ils se contemplèrent et Naruto ne put ignorer l'érection de son amant d'un rendez-vous.

\- Je pense que j'ai ce qu'il me faut pour mon diagnostic.

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous avez tous les éléments, Uchiha-sensei ? Vous n'avez pas l'air convaincu, je pense… qu'il vous manque quelque chose, informa-t-il en ouvrant outrageusement les cuisses.

C'était clairement une invitation à le prendre tout de suite, maintenant sans réfléchir et l'urologue ne se fit pas prier. Il grimpa sur le fauteuil, entre les jambes de son patient qui, avec empressement, défit son pantalon et libéra son sexe.

Naruto ne prit même pas le temps de retirer le colle roulé du médecin ou de descendre le slack et le caleçon jusqu'aux fesses blanche. Il prit le sexe tendu de son amant et le présenta à son anus. Dans un mouvement de hanches synchronisé, ils ne firent qu'un.

Naruto étouffa des gémissements dans la paume de la main blanche qui l'obstruait. Il subissait les coups de butoirs de son assaillant avec délice. Malgré l'orgasme qu'il avait eu quelques minutes plutôt, son entrejambe reprit rapidement vie et le spécialiste s'en occupa un fois de plus. Le blond balada ses mains sur les fesses rebondies à moitié recouvertes puis les remontèrent dans le dos musclé au dessus de lui et le marqua quand la jouissance le noya à nouveau.

\- Ooh putain de-

Il ne put finir sa phrase, elle resta bloquée dans sa gorge, tout comme son souffle. Il entendit un grognement contre son oreille puis il se sentit partir.

XxX

\- Hey mec, réveilles-toi.

\- …

\- Oh hey, Naruto !

Naruto émergea brusquement quand Kiba le secoua. Un peu perdu, il se redressa et regarda autour de lui.

\- Tu m'as fais peur mec, j'ai cru que tu y étais passé. Non mais sérieux y a que toi pour perdre connaissance pendant un touché rectal.

Il ne prit pas tout de suite en compte les paroles de son ami et s'aperçut qu'il était encore assis sur le fauteuil de l'urologue, pantalon et caleçon remonté. Le médecin était à son bureau, écrivant tranquillement sur un bloc note.

\- J'ai fais quoi ? redemanda-t-il.

\- Ce que tu fais toujours, être imprévisible. Aller lèves toi, le doc va te donner ce qu'il faut pour te guérir.

Lentement, Naruto descendit et se dirigea vers ce qu'il pensait être son amant mais sans grande conviction à présent.

Face à lui, le spécialiste agissait en professionnel, il n'évita pas son regard pas plus qu'il n'insista. Perplexe, le blond se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Est-ce qu'il avait rêvé ?

\- Mr Uzumaki ?

\- …

\- Vous avez une inflammation du canal déférent et éjaculateur. C'est le tuyau qui part de vos bourses et qui transporte le liquide séminal, il est aussi présent au niveau de la prostate et se termine dans l'urètre. Voilà pourquoi vous avez mal pendant vos rapports.

\- Et vous l'avez deviné juste en me touchant la prostate ? demanda Naruto, essayant de déceler la vérité.

\- Non, la sonde que j'ai passé le long de votre sexe et les réponses aux questions que je vous ai posées m'ont aidé.

\- Je vois…

\- Je vais vous prescrire des anti-inflammatoire et une pommade à appliquer sur vos testicules et le long de votre pénis. Je vous mets en garde contre les rapports pendant les jours à venir. Il serait raisonnable d'attendre un bon mois avant de reprendre une activité sexuelle normal et je conseillerais d'abord de pratiquer seul pour être sûr que vous n'avez plus mal.

\- Et si ça revient ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Je vous laisse ma carte et vous invite à reprendre un rendez-vous avec moi ou un urologue dans votre ville si Konoha est trop loin.

Après avoir payé la consultation, le médecin lui tendit sa carte personnelle puis une ordonnance. Il les raccompagna jusqu'à la sortit et leur serra la main.

\- Merci, murmura Naruto.

\- Merci à vous.

Naruto accrocha le regard du spécialiste mais Kiba les obligea à couper le contact et entraîna son meilleur ami à sa suite. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers la porte du bureau mais elle était déjà close.

\- Sérieux frère, comment tu as fais pour t'endormir ? Surtout dans un moment comme celui-là.

\- J'en sais trop rien, je ne me souviens pas très bien c'est flou.

Très flou à vrai dire. Il était pourtant persuadé d'avoir couché avec cet homme, il sentait encore ses mains expertes le travailler au corps mais est-ce qu'il ne confondait pas avec le touché corporel nécessaire à la consultation ? Est-ce qu'il s'était vraiment endormit et avait associé les sensations réelles avec son rêve, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus réaliste ? Il était perdu. Et puis pourquoi le brun l'avait remercié si ce n'est pour avoir réalisé son fantasme…Et surtout comment il savait qu'il n'habitait pas en ville ? Il était pourtant certain de l'avoir dit juste avant l'acte.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment et marchèrent en direction du parking

\- Kiba ? Tu étais là pendant toute la consultation ?

\- Hein ? répondit intelligemment le châtain qui ne l'écoutait pas.

\- Laisse tomber, soupira Naruto. Je suis trop fatigué, ça me soule de réfléchir.

\- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes vieux...

\- Je crois que je délire mais une chose est sûre…

Naruto se retourna vers son ami complètement perdu devant son comportement.

\- Il a un touché de rêve.

* * *

 _ **Petite note de l'auteur :**_

 _Voilà ce que s'est d'être invité au cinéma pour regarder Rock N roll. Je n'aime pas les films français mais juste pour la scène avec l'urologue qui m'a fait écrire cet OS je dis chapeau. Pour celles et ceux qui l'ont vu, rassurez moi je ne suis pas la seule à avoir pensé à ça ? ^^_

 _J'espère que ça vous à plut et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu, rêve ou réalité je vous laisse choisir ce que vous préférez ( c'est aussi un clin d'oeil u film )  
_

 _Je crois que j'ai encore tapé dans l'originalité xp_

 _Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, sensei est aussi utilisé pour les médecins au Japon_

 _Bisous bisous_


End file.
